Princess Davidddizor Gets Grounded For Super Duper Tranquility
to: Bubbles8218 (Wendy Hamton) relaxing on her bed with her iPad Bubbles8218 (Wendy Hamton): "Let's see what's on Fan Fiction Wikia." is shocked to: Bubbles8218 sees an article on Fan Fiction Wikia titled "Princess Davidddizor Poops on Bubbles8218". to: Bubbles8218 is angry Bubbles8218: "My word! That loser Princess Davidddizor put up an article titled "Princess Davidddizor Poops on Bubbles8218". She is going to pay for what she has done! That's it! I'll call her mom." stands up and calls Jessica Smith on the phone Bubbles8218: "Hello? Mrs. Smith? This is the Hamton residence. Bubbles8218 calling. You're not going to believe this, but your daughter put "Princess Davidddizor Poops on Bubbles8218"!" Jessica Smith: "She did WHAT?! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!!!!!!!!!! She is going to be in very deep trouble! Thanks for calling me." Bubbles8218: "I'm going over to her house and teach her a lesson!" walks out of her house and over to Princess Davidddizor's seconds later to: Daniel Smith had just arrived home from work. And now, he, along with Jessica Smith, is very angry with Princess Davidddizor (Sally Smith) for putting up inappropriate articles on Fan Fiction Wikia Daniel Smith: "Sally! I got a call from your mom and heard you put "Princess Davidddizor Poops on Bubbles8218" on Fan Fiction Wikia! Now you have several visitors who want to have a word with you." Bubbles8218: "Hi. I'm Wendy Hamton. But you can call me Bubbles8218. I saw you put "Princess Davidddizor Poops on Bubbles8218" on Fan Fiction Wikia. That was a naughty thing to do!" Julidizor2016: "My name is Julidizor2016, and I'm a friend of Bubbles8218's. You know better than to put inappropriate articles on Fan Fiction Wikia!" Jillian1234: "I am Jillian Johns. But you can call me Jillian1234. I also heard you used Cosmo as Charmy Bee's girlfriend. You know that Charmy and Cosmo did not meet!" Minnie Mouse: "My name is Minnie Mouse. Princess Davidddizor, why do you keep doing stuff like this?" Danny: "I'm Danny from "Cats Don't Dance". Princess Davidddizor, I heard you watched two episodes of "The PowerPuff Girls" - Helter Shelter and Power Lunch - and got silly on both those episodes on Friday night. Shame on you!" Alice Liddell: "My name is Alice Liddell from the animated Disney film "Alice in Wonderland". You're not allowed to un-ban yourself from Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, and Cartoon Network!" Gideon: "I'm Gideon from the animated Disney film "Pinocchio". I agree with Alice!" Wendy Darling: "My name is Wendy Darling from "Peter Pan". As a result of your unacceptable behavior and for other boyfriends marrying girlfriends, you will be turned into an 11-month-old instead of being a 30-year-old!" Peter Pan: "I'm Peter Pan from my movie and I agree with Wendy!" Lilo Pelekai: "I'm Lilo Pelekai from "Lilo and Stitch". Not only are you banned from Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, and Cartoon Network, you're also banned from Fan Fiction Wikia forever and ever and ever!" Stitch: "I'm Stitch from "Lilo and Stitch". I agree with my best friend." Davidddizor becomes angry Princess Davidddizor (Sally Smith): "You can't ban me! I QUIT!" Davidddizor goes back to her crying expression Stitch: "Good! Quit, then! But mark my words! No more inappropriate articles or stories about girlfriends marrying other boyfriends!" Kairi: "I'm Kairi from "Kingdom Hearts". You can watch "The Rebel" instead of "Denver, the Last Dinosaur" for putting up inappropriate articles on Fan Fiction Wikia. See how you like that!" Ventus: "I'm Ventus from "Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep". You know very well that Sonic and Sally need to be married! Why? Because both their first names start with "S". And furthermore, Sonic and Sally would rather marry each other while Knuckles and Amy marry each other!" Amy Rose: "I'm Amy Rose from "Sonic X". Princess Davidddizor, I heard you watched an episode of "Top Cat" - The Unscratchables - and went back and forth, back and forth with Choo Choo sneezing. How could you?" Knuckles the Echidna: "I'm Knuckles the Echidna from "Sonic X". I agree with Amy, and you know why? Because we both have the shades of red!" Namine: "I'm Namine from "Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories". You oughta be ashamed of yourself, putting another article on Fan Fiction Wikia called "Princess Davidddizor Cooks Bubbles8218". You know that you're not supposed to do that! Why? Because Bubbles8218 is a good user, and you are a bad user!" Sora: "I'm Sora from "Kingdom Hearts". I agree with Namine!" Rapunzel: "My name is Rapunzel from "Tangled". I am absolutely furious that you carry on making stories about girlfriends marrying other boyfriends!" Flynn Rider: "I'm Flynn Rider, aka, Eugene Fitzherbert from "Tangled". I agree with my wife!" Susan Test: "I'm Susan Test from "Johnny Test". What you wrote about Heloise marrying Jimmy Two Shoes is wrong!" Gil Nexdor: "I'm Gil Nexdor from "Johnny Test". And I agree with my girlfriend!" Olivia Flaversham: "I'm Olivia Flaversham from "The Great Mouse Detective". I hope you become a fan of my movie and "Rugrats" someday soon." Fievel Mousekewitz: "I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from "An American Tail" films and TV series. I agree with Olivia. And also, I hope you become a fan of my movies and TV series and "Rock-a-Doodle" someday soon." Kilala Reno: "This is me, Kilala Reno from "Kilala Princess". How about you start liking "Hey, Arnold!"?" Rei: "I'm Rei from "Kilala Princess". I hope you start liking "Ducktales"!" Viper: "I am Viper from "Kung Fu Panda". Girlfriends Marrying Boyfriends is much better than Girlfriends Marrying Other Boyfriends. Now start creating them in the future!" Crane: "I am Crane from "Kung Fu Panda", and I totally agree with Viper!" Davidddizor becomes angry again Princess Davidddizor: "Oh, yeah? Well, see if I let you put Anti Sisters Marrying Brothers on Fan Fiction Wikia ever again!" Davidddizor goes back to her crying expression again Crane: "Make us! I would rather keep Anti Sisters Marrying Brothers on Fan Fiction Wikia if you upload any more nonsense!" Joy: "I'm Joy." Sadness: "I'm Sadness." Fear: "I'm Fear." Disgust: "I'm Disgust." Anger: "I'm Anger and we are Riley's emotions from "Inside Out". You know better than to make girlfriend and boyfriend relationship stories out of Tails and Cream! They're just good friends while Tails and Cosmo are boyfriend and girlfriend." Mrs. Shaw: "I am Mrs. Shaw, your teacher. You are a bad girl and a bad student of mine. You are permanently expelled from school for super duper tranquility!" Mr. Dike: "I am Mr. Dike, your detention teacher. I agree with Mrs. Shaw." Bill the Lizard: "I'm Bill the Lizard from the animated Disney film "Alice in Wonderland" and "The Great Mouse Detective". You better not make any more grounded stories out of good users! If you do so, I will whack you with my broom!" Fidget the Bat: "I'm Fidget the Bat from "The Great Mouse Detective". Please like "The Great Mouse Detective", you big bully!" John Robertson: "I'm John Robertson." Maxwell "Max" Henshaw: "I'm Maxwell Henshaw. But you can call me "Max" for short." Joseph "Old Blind Joe" McDowell: "I'm Joseph McDowell. Call me "Old Blind Joe"." Peter "Peewee Pete" Colemouse: "And I'm Peter Colemouse. You can call me "Peewee Pete". And we're also from "The Great Mouse Detective". You are 10 times worse than Ratigan!" Fox: "I'm Fox from "Skunk Fu!". You will go to preschool every year because you are a big, fat, ugly baby!" Skunk: "I'm Skunk from "Skunk Fu!". I agree with Fox." Madison Waltson: "I'm Madison Waltson from "The Amazing World of Gumball". You're gonna have church and Sunday school every Sunday and go to youth group every Friday night!" Gumball Watterson: "I'm Gumball Watterson from "The Amazing World of Gumball". I agree with Madison!" Anna: "I'm Anna from "Frozen". I cannot believe you uploaded such junk about you doing bad things to Bubbles8218!" Kristoff: "I'm Kristoff from "Frozen". You're more terrible than Queen Elsa and you only care about yourself, you troll!" Merida: "I am Merida from "Brave". If you make any more grounded stories of Julidizor2016, Jillian1234, and Bubbles8218, I will kill you with my sword!" Wreck-it Ralph: "I'm Wreck-it Ralph from my movie. And guess what? I'm gonna wreck all of your grounded stories out of good users and girlfriends marrying other boyfriends articles!" Princess Sofia: "I'm Princess Sofia from "Sofia the First". You know that Heloise needs to marry Lampwick. And you know why? Because they are both boyfriend and girlfriend." Prince Hugo: "I'm Prince Hugo from "Sofia the First". I hope you start liking "Elena of Avalor" when it premieres on TV!" Judy Hopps: "And last, but not least, my name is Judy Hopps from "Zootopia". Prince Florian and Chel is the ugliest thing that I ever heard in my entire life!" Nick Wilde: "Sorry, I'm late. I'm Nick Wilde from "Zootopia". I agree with Judy!" Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Namine, Rapunzel, Susan, Olivia, Kilala, Viper, Anna, Merida, and Princess Sofia: "Yeah!" Judy: "If Bubbles8218 ever finds you making grounded stories of her or stories of girlfriends marrying other boyfriends, she will close your account, and you will end up in jail for 80 days!" Bubbles8218: "First punishment, we will change your voice to Ivy." Princess Davidddizor: (now speaking in the Ivy voice) "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Change my voice back to normal! Please?" Bubbles8218: "Never! That's what you get for making grounded stories out of me! And for making stories about girlfriends marrying other boyfriends!" Julidizor2016: "Second punishment, time to strip you naked!" censor block appears, blocking the action of Daviddizor stripping Princess Davidddizor naked Minnie: "Third punishment, it's time for spankings!" Davidddizor becomes angry yet again Princess Davidddizor: "You better not give me a spanking! If you do, my parents will have to put cream on my bottom." Minnie: "I don't care! You are getting a spanking one way or another!" censor block appears, blocking the action of Minnie spanking Princess Davidddizor Davidddizor goes back to her crying expression yet again Alice: "Fourth punishment, we will shrink you to the size of an 11-month-old baby." Princess Davidddizor: (while shrinking to the size of an 11-month-old baby) "Help! I'm shrinking!" Wendy: "Fifth punishment, you will wear a diaper, a bonnet, and feet pajamas that fit your new size." Davidddizor becomes angry one more time Princess Davidddizor: "You better not put a diaper, a bonnet, and feet pajamas on me!" Wendy: "Oh, yeah? Just try me!" more censor block appears, blocking the action of Wendy putting a diaper, baby pink feet pajamas, and a matching bonnet on Princess Davidddizor Davidddizor goes back to her crying expression one more time Princess Davidddizor: "Ouch! This diaper, bonnet, and feet pajamas hurt!" Wendy: "Sorry, Princess Davidddizor! Anyway, there! Your diaper, bonnet, and feet pajamas are on. Now you will go pee-pee and poopy in you diaper from now on instead of the toilet! And we will donate your underwear to homeless children. And also, we will buy you plenty of bonnets, feet pajamas, and diapers." Olivia: "Sixth punishment, we will play the 1985 FHE logo fanfare in your ears." Princess Davidddizor: "That will bleed my ears!" Olivia: "Sorry. But this will help you learn your lesson, miss." gets out large speakers and plays the 1985 Family Home Entertainment logo theme at maximum volume, causing Princess Davidddizor to wail Princess Davidddizor: "Ow! I'm halfway deaf!" Olivia: "We do not care about that!" Lilo: "Seventh punishment, we are going to sing the Adventures of the Little Koala theme song and that will teach you a lesson!" Princess Davidddizor: "NO! NO! NO! NOT THE LITTLE KOALA THEME SONG! IF YOU SING IT, I WILL KILL YOU!" Lilo: "Oh, well! We are singing the Little Koala theme song. The End!" Olivia: "Brand new day, time to play with Roobear and his friends!" Lilo: "Where summer never ends! Koalas show you how to..." Viper: "Fly a plane, catch a wave! There's nothing we won't try!" Olivia: "Lots to do, fun starts here with you and me!" Lilo: "Look up there, way up high, koalas in balloons!" Viper: "Laughter's on it's way to you!" Olivia: "Laura, Nick and Roo. Mimi and Floppy too!" Lilo: "Waiting here for you!" Viper: "Brand new day, time to play with Roobear and his friends!" Olivia: "The fun and laughter never ends!" Lilo: "Koalas lead the way on a sunny day!" Olivia, Lilo, and Viper: "We all love to PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Sofia: "There will be no computer, no YouTube, no Fan Fiction Wikia, no The Powerpuff Girls, no Dexter's Laboratory, no Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, no Cow and Chicken, no I.M. Weasel, no Time Squad, no Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, no Codename: Kids Next Door, no The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, no Evil Con Carne, no Batman Classic, no other Cartoon Network-related movies, TV shows, and video games, no Tom and Jerry, no Yogi Bear, no Top Cat, no The Flintstones, no Dick Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines, no Wacky Races, no The Jetsons, no Huckleberry Hound, no Josie and the Pussycats, no Hong Kong Phooey, no The Snorks, no The Smurfs, no Superfriends, no Pac Man (TV series), no other Hanna-Barbera cartoons, no Kids WB, no Warner Bros. Movie World, no Six Flags, no Looney Tunes shows, no Tiny Toon Adventures, no Animaniacs, no Freakazoid, no Space Jam, no Cats Don't Dance, no Quest for Camelot, no The King and I, no The Iron Giant, no Osmosis Jones, and furthermore!" Jillian1234: "There will also be no McDonald's, no Burger King, no Wendy's, no Subway, no Jack-in-the-Box, no Steak n' Shake, no Whataburger, no Arctic Circle, no White Castle, no In-N-Out Burger, no Carl's Jr., no Sonic, no Chick-fil-A, no A&W, no Rally's, no Checker's, no Quizno's, no Papa John's, no Domino's Pizza, no Pizza Hut, no Round Table Pizza, no Godfather's Pizza, no Chuck E. Cheese's, no Peter Piper Pizza, no Sbarro, no KFC, no Church's Chicken, no Zaxby's, no Popeye's, no Arby's, no Big Boy, no Johnny Rockets, no Long John Silver's, no Denny's, no Dairy Queen, no Baskin-Robbins, no Maggie Moo's, and no Cold Stone Creamery as well. The only restaurants you'll eat at from now on include Panda Express, China King, Lee Garden, other Chinese restaurants, Jasa, Sono Bana, Sakura, Hokkaido, Tokyo II, Hibachi: Sushi and Seafood Buffet, other Japanese restaurants, Taco Bell, DelTaco, Taco Time, Taco King, El Sombrero, Ixtapa, Tacos mi Nacho, Chipotle, Senor Frog's Qdoba, other Mexican restaurants, Red Lobster, Joe's Crab Shack, Buffalo Wild Wings, Olive Garden, Greek Olive, Hamden House, Barbara's, Glenwood, Five Guys, Golden Corral, Old Country Buffet, Blue Marlin, Pier 22, Seasons 52, Bush's Chicken, Phoenix Buffet and Grill, Outback, Cracker Barrel, Uno Chicago Grill, Friendly's, Chili's, Mickey's Bar and Grill, Thai Awesome, Savory Thai, Siam Thai, Dino's, Humphrey's, Eli's Restaurant, IHOP, Dave and Buster's, Lenny and Joe's Fish Tale, Guida's, Dunkin' Donuts, Rita's Italian Ice, Claude's, Ashley's FroYo, Panera Bread, Chicken Hut, Red Robin, Applebee's, TGI Friday's, and Cafe Amici." Bubbles8218: "You'll also eat and drink nasty things, such as raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, toilet water, Russian vodka, Zimbabwean sandwiches, fruits, vegetables, nuts, baby food, boiled soup, dirty laundry, dead animals, poison, urine, feces, pet food, kitty litter, staled popcorn, water soaked breads, mud, dirty tissues, blood, weeds, fish food, grass, horse fur, clay, grimy organs, hairballs, fingernails, toenails, hangnails, shampoo, ear twigs, car tax, expired cereal, sand, liver, smelly socks, dirt, cotton wool, maggots, expired milk, cigarette butts, fish skeletons, nail polish remover, tree barks, rusted microchips, lima beans, paint, glue, risen gravy, bloody eyeballs, drugs, bird seed, dirty diapers, sardines, brussel sprouts, chicken feet soup, nail polish, dried lizards, rat burgers, fried frog legs, bug salad, toxic wastes, stinky cheese, rotten buttered toast, and poisoned gravy." Princess Davidddizor: "No way! I am not gonna eat or drink raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, toilet water, Russian vodka, Zimbabwean sandwiches, fruits, vegetables, nuts, baby food, boiled soup, dirty laundry, dead animals, poison, urine, feces, pet food, kitty litter, staled popcorn, water soaked breads, mud, dirty tissues, blood, weeds, fish food, grass, horse fur, clay, grimy organs, hairballs, fingernails, toenails, hangnails, shampoo, ear twigs, car tax, expired cereal, sand, liver, smelly socks, dirt, cotton wool, maggots, expired milk, cigarette butts, fish skeletons, nail polish remover, tree barks, rusted microchips, lima beans, paint, glue, risen gravy, bloody eyeballs, drugs, bird seed, dirty diapers, sardines, brussel sprouts, chicken feet soup, nail polish, dried lizards, rat burgers, fried frog legs, bug salad, toxic wastes, stinky cheese, rotten buttered toast, and poisoned gravy." Bubbles8218: "We do not care, Princess Davidddizor! You have to eat those foods, and they are the only things you can eat! And that is final!" Princess Davidddizor: (mocking Bubbles8218) "And they are the only things you can eat!" angrily points her finger at Princess Davidddizor Bubbles8218: "Don't you sass us!" Julidizor2016: "I agree with my friend. It's for your own good!" Joy: "That's right, Princess Davidddizor! If you make Sadness cry with such terrible language that you will use, Anger will feed you a knuckle sandwich!" Disgust: "Joy's right! And it's because we hope you like watching our movie! And those who don't will get beaten up by Anger!" Sadness: "I agree with Disgust." Anger and Fear: "Me too." Kairi: "You'll watch movies not made by Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, and Cartoon Network, such as Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, Pinocchio, Fantasia, Dumbo, Bambi, The Three Caballeros, Song of the South, Cinderella, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, Sleeping Beauty, Mary Poppins, The Jungle Book, Robin Hood, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, The Rescuers, Vuk the Little Fox, The Secret of NIMH, The Black Cauldron, The Great Mouse Detective, An American Tail 1, 2, 3, and 4, The Land Before Time 1-14, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, The Little Mermaid, Babar: The Movie, Willy the Sparrow, All Dogs Go to Heaven 1 and 2, The Adventures of Scamper the Penguin, The Rescuers Down Under, In Your Wildest Dreams, The Princess and the Goblin, The Seventh Brother, Rock-A-Doodle, Beauty and the Beast, The ButterCream Gang 1 and 2, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Aladdin, Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland, The Magic Voyage, Once Upon a Forest, Thumbelina, The Lion King, A Troll in Central Park, The Swan Princess 1, 2, and 3, The Pagemaster, Pocahontas, The Pebble and the Penguin, Anastasia, Bartok the Magnificent, Mulan, Babar: King of the Elephants, the Pokémon movies, the Winnie the Pooh movies, Titan A.E., The Velveteen Rabbit, Tarzan, Fantasia 2000, Lilo and Stitch, Treasure Planet, Chicken Little, Meet the Robinsons, Bolt, The Princess and the Frog, Tangled, Winnie the Pooh, Wreck-it-Ralph, Frozen, Big Hero 6, Zootopia, and Moana." Princess Davidddizor: "But I don't wanna watch "The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh"! The "Heffalumps and Woozles" scene will give me bad dreams." Kairi: "I don't care what you want. You're watching "The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" and that's that!" Amy: "You'll watch TV shows not made by Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, and Cartoon Network, such as Babar, Press Your Luck, Ducktales, Quack Pack, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa, Jungle Cubs, Goof Troop, House of Mouse, Lilo and Stitch: The Series, Recess, Kim Possible, The Proud Family, Rugrats, Madeline, Winx Club, Hello Kitty, the Pokémon TV series, Hey, Arnold!, The Angry Beavers, The Wild Thornberrys, CatDog, The Brothers Flub, KaBlam!, Aaaaahhhhh! Real Monsters, Rocko's Modern Life, The Nickelodeon version of Doug, Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Underground, Sonic X, the Super Mario Bros. TV series, the Super Mario world TV series, The Bellflower Bunnies, Sofia the First, Elena of Avalor, Danger Mouse, Darkwing Duck, Nightmare Ned, Bonkers, and Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers." Kilala: "You'll play video games not made by Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, and Cartoon Network, such as Donkey Kong, Donkey Kong Jr, Mario Bros., Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Bros. 2, Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario Land, Super Mario World, Mario Paint, Super Mario Kart, Yoshi's Island, the classic Sonic the Hedgehog games, Donkey Kong Country, Diddy Kong's Quest, Dixie Kong's Double Trouble, Mickey's Speedway USA, Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse, Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour, Super Mario 64, Donkey Kong 64, Yoshi's Story, Super Smash Bros. 64, Super Smash Bros. Melee, the Pokémon games, Nightmare Ned, Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, The Jungle Book: Rhythm 'N' Groove, Spyro the Dragon, Ripto's Rage, Year of the Dragon, Season of Ice, Enter the Dragonfly, Season of Flame, Attack of the Rhynocs, A Hero's Tail, Shadow Legacy, Epic Mickey, Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, Disney Infinity 1, 2, and 3.0, Crash Bandicoot, Cortex Strikes Back, Warped, Crash Team Racing, Crash Bash, The Huge Adventure, The Wrath of Cortex, N. Tranced, Crash Nitro Kart, Rayman 1 and 2, Jumping Flash 1 and 2, and Croc 2." Susan: "You'll go to theme parks not made by Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, and Cartoon Network, such as Busch Gardens, Disneyland, Disney's Magic Kingdom, Epcot, Disney's Animal Kingdom, Knott's Berry Farm, Nickelodeon Studios, SeaWorld, Dorney Park, Lake Compounce, Lake Quassapug, Disney's Hollywood Studios, Legoland, Coney Island, Alton Towers, Hersheypark, Cedar Point, PortAventura, Silver Dollar City, Wet n' Wild, Worlds of Fun, and Universal Studios." Namine: "You'll listen to singers not made by Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, and Cartoon Network, such as The Beatles, The Beach Boys, The Backstreet Boys, The Doobie Brothers, Amy Grant, Elton John, Eric Clapton, Celine Dion, Manassas, Pink, Tatu, Hall and Oates, N*Sync, Eiffel 65, Savage Garden, Linda Ronstadt, and others not made by Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, and Cartoon Network." Viper: "You will watch Disney/Pixar films like Toy Story 1, 2, and 3, A Bug's Life, Monsters, Inc., Monsters University, Finding Nemo, Finding Dory, The Incredibles, Cars 1 and 2, Ratatouille, WALL-E, Up, Brave, Inside Out, and The Good Dinosaur." Rapunzel: "And you will not go out to eat at Caribbean restaurants, Mediterranean restaurants, and Turkish restaurants, either!" Anna: "And also, we have something extra special for you." Princess Davidddizor: "What did you bring me? Can I look?" Anna: "Yes. We got you some VHS tapes, DVDs, Blu-ray videos, toys, video games, music albums, posters, and books not made Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, and Cartoon Network." Princess Davidddizor: "What else did you bring me?" Merida: "Everything not made by Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, and Cartoon Network!!!" Judy: "Now, you will be forced to watch a series of Japanese songs from a late 80's block that aired on Pao Pao Channel, which was formerly part of TV Asahi called ピッカピカ音楽館, which means Shiny Music Hall in Japanese." TV appears Princess Davidddizor: "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no! You're ruining my happy life." Judy: "I don't care. Nick and I will put each tape into the VCR. Let's start with the first tape, and then we will put each one into the VCR after it is finished." Davidddizor plops her bottom on the floor, and a square appears above her, displaying the ピッカピカ音楽館 logo hours later Fox: "Now start watching these VHS tapes, DVDs, and Blu-ray videos, playing with these toys, playing these video games, listening to these music albums, looking at these posters, and reading these books not made Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, and Cartoon Network." Princess Davidddizor: "NO!" Madison: "How dare you talk back! Now, I'm going to repeat what Fox says, start watching these VHS tapes, DVDs, and Blu-ray videos, playing with these toys, playing these video games, listening to these music albums, looking at these posters, and reading these books not made Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, and Cartoon Network." Davidddizor slaps Madison, causing Madison to cry Princess Davidddizor: "NO AGAIN!" Judy: "And how dare you slap Madison!" Sadness: "You just made her cry and that is sad! Very, very sad!" crying Jillian1234: "That's it! I have no choice but to send you to Da Planet of Stupedigy!" (Jillian1234 points on Princess Davidddizor, and she teleports to Da Planet of Stupedigy) Princess Davidddizor: "What is this place? It looks dark and scary." (The aliens from Da Planet of Stupedigy are walking to Princess Davidddizor and ate her blood by blood, part by part, skin by skin, and meat by meat.) Alien: "Hooray! Princess Davidddizor is gone! Farewell, Princess Davidddizor, 1986 - 2016!" (Meanwhile, back at Bubbles8218's house) Anna: "Now that she's finally gone, let's all celebrate with a party." Jillian1234: "That's a great idea." Julidizor2016: "Bubbles8218, because you helped us get rid of Princess Davidddizor, I have a special reward for you." Bubbles8218: "What is it?" Julidizor2016: "It's The King and I on Blu-ray." Bubbles8218: "Hooray! I got The King and I on Blu-ray. Thank you very much, Julidizor!" Julidizor2016: "You're welcome, Bubbles." Bubbles8218: "Now that I have The King and I on Blu-ray, let's all watch The King and I in high definition together." Julidizor2016: "And as for you, Jillian1234, it is time for you to watch Pokémon: The First Movie on DVD." Jillian1234: "Hooray! I love Pokémon: The First Movie!" Bubbles8218: "Alright! Let's watch it at home!" Merida: "Excellent idea, Bubbles8218." (Cut to the title card that says "The End") Category:Fan Fiction Category:Being Punished Category:Grounded Stuff